


Shaky Starts

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Leonard Snart is very unimpressed with his boyfriend's idea for a fun evening. He doesn't think that dying again sounds like a good time.





	Shaky Starts

Len was not even a little impressed with his boyfriend’s attempts at distraction. He was smiling coyly as he leaned against the doorframe in a way that usually meant Len was about to have a very good time. Barry looked so beautiful stretched out like that. He looked like he was just waiting for Len to devour him. It just made the fact he was using this for deception that much worse; this time Len’s favorite look was being used to make him miserable. On top of that, his young lover was pulling out all his best tricks. Barry was wearing Len’s favorite red sweater. Len wanted to rip it off.

 

“You cannot be serious about this,” Len insisted.

 

“Of course I am Len! You promised me that we could do whatever I want to do tonight. Well, this is what I want,” shot back Barry, annoyance crossing briefly across his face before he managed to mask it in favor of the seductive expression he held before. Len didn’t care how wonderful it made Barry look. He was definitely not going to cave on this one.

 

“I meant within reason. This, Barry, is not reasonable,” he retorted, rolling his eyes from his position on the bed. He leaned back slowly, shooting Barry a wicked smirk. After all, if Barry was trying to cheat to win this fight then he could too. “Besides, I was really hoping you’d want to… stay in.”

 

Barry’s face flushed at Len’s words, and his eyes noticeably drifted down to the bulge in Len’s pants. Len knew the blush would be spreading down towards his chest, and he really wanted to confirm it. With the way Barry was slowly licking his lips he was hopeful. Unfortunately, it seemed luck was not on his side tonight, as Barry composed himself far too quickly.

 

“C’mon Lenny. Please don’t do this again. I just want to go to dinner with my family. Is that really too much to ask?” Barry pleaded.

 

The younger man dropped all of his pretenses this time. Barry’s thin shoulders slumped downward, and his eyes were drooping heavily. He also turned his face downwards so that Len couldn’t see the distress overtaking his face. It wasn’t completely successful. Len could have kept arguing against any point Barry made using reason, but he didn’t stand a hope against that look on his face.

 

“Why don’t you go then? You can see me after,” offered Len. Barry flashed beside him on the bed too fast for him to register the movement. Barry was just suddenly there on the bed with him, and Len tried his best not to show how much it startled him. From the wry little grin Barry failed to suppress, Len guessed he failed.

 

“I don’t like that plan. It’s the absolute worst! We don’t know how long you are going to be in town before you get called back to the Waverider. I want you with me always, and that includes dinner with Joe, Iris, and Wally,” he informed Len, shifting so that he was leaning against Len’s side as he spoke. Barry shifted Len’s arm so that his head could lie comfortable on Len’s shoulder.

 

He sighed deeply, wrapping his arm around Barry and accepting the inevitable. “You do know this is going to get me shot, right?”

 

Barry laughed into Len’s shoulder, far too excited to realize the level of noise he was making. It was worth it for the sweet kiss that followed.

 

“You’ll be fine. I can catch bullets.”

 

**__________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

“I sure hope you know what you are getting yourself into,” Len told Barry as he tried to will himself out of the car. It wasn’t working so far, and Barry did not look impressed with his procrastination.

 

“Don’t I always?”

 

Len snorted at Barry’s cocky attempt to calm his nerves. “You do realize how far from reassuring that actually is, right? Your main fighting style is leaping in head-first and hoping for the best.”

 

Barry turned towards Len so his boyfriend could see him rolling his eyes. And everyone thought he was the drama queen in the relationship. “They know we’re dating. It can’t be that much of a shock for you to come to dinner.”

 

“I seriously doubt that,” Len mumbled under his breath. He apparently hadn’t spoken softly enough, as Barry stomped on his foot just in time for Iris to throw the door open.

 

“Why are you knocking Ba… Oh! Snart! I mean Leonard. You’re here too. That’s… um… that’s nice?”

 

Len was slightly worried about Barry’s foster-sister. Once her rambling stopped she completely froze in place, blocking their way into the West home. Then again, this level of surprise from Iris was probably far worse sign for his health than hers. Barry may be fast enough to catch bullet, but Kid Flash was fast enough to hold him back while Joe West sent Len (back) to the grave.

 

“Is that Barry, baby girl? Why is that boy ringing the bell?” Detective West’s questioning tone rang out from the back on the house. It made Len want to bolt out of instinct. He was fairly certain if Barry’s hand wasn’t in his he would have tried. At least hearing her father’s voice words seemed to jar Iris out of her paralysis. She moved quickly away from the door, and Barry dragged Len in behind him before shut the door. Len was really starting to see some family resemblance when Wally West froze at the sight of him too. He managed, just barely, to resist cackling at seeing Kid Flash so gobsmacked.

 

“Well don’t mind me, I guess. Slaving away to make enough dinner to two speedsters, and you still can’t answer my… Snart! Barry, what the hell is he doing in my house?” Joe West cut himself off, glaring so fiercely at Len that he was a little surprised he didn’t burst in to flames where he stood. If the force in a look could accomplish such a feat, he was sure to have been toasted by now. The detective was certainly looking at him like he was the devil, and it wasn’t like didn’t count as a sinner.

 

“He’s with me. You’ve always been fine with us bringing our partner’s before,” Barry defended. Len appreciated his answer, but not nearly as much as appreciated the slight step Barry took in front of Len. He could see Barry’s foster-father’s hands twitching towards a table to his right. Between West’s expression and Barry’s movement, Len was positive there was a weapon in there. Well, he had always known that loving Barry was going to get him killed.

 

“Partners, sure. That doesn’t include wanted criminals,” the detective spit out.

 

“Technically West, I don’t actually have any open warrants,” Len pointed out gleefully.

 

He probably should have resisted, but he couldn’t stop himself from baiting the man. Admittedly, he maybe should have tried a bit harder though, as Wally West burst out laughing at his words, and he could see West start to debate with himself if he could actually kill Len with Barry there. Probably not, but it was oddly comforting to see him warring with the desire. Most of the CCPD were far to calm around him these days. A few team-ups with the Flash to make sure his boyfriend didn’t get himself killed, and suddenly people were dropping the dreaded “H” word around.

 

“Yeah. I seem to remember you blackmailing my kid for that, and then betraying him. You really think that excuse is going to fly in my house, Snart?”

 

“Knock it off, Joe. That’s all in the past, and you know it. Len has literally died to save the world since then. We’ve talked about this. C’mon, can’t we just have a nice dinner?” Barry begged, ever the peacemaker. His poor, kind-hearted boyfriend always wanted to fix everything with a few words and a smile, but Len knew that wasn’t going to cut it this time.

 

“We can, Barry, but not with that man in my house,” Joe insisted. He could see the lines of tension drawing Barry’s shoulders together more tightly. Len’s hand clamped down on his shoulder, trying to let Barry know without words that he was alright. Len was about to offer to leave when the word around he felt his body shift and the world around him began to move in technicolor. By the time he was put back on his feet once again, he was in his apartment once more.

 

“Why did you speed us back here like that? You could have stayed, Scarlet. I had my car.”

 

“I told you I wanted to be with you tonight, Besides, Joe was moving towards one of his back up pistols, and I did promise that I wasn’t going to let you get shot,” Barry mumbled into his neck. Len laughed aloud at Barry’s admission. He couldn’t bring himself to truly mind his apparent brush with death, not with the way Barry's mouth was starting to slope upwards. This here, with Barry, it was right where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
